Rainbow Factory: The Untold
by Okami Iki
Summary: A little presequel I have to Rainbow Factory. It isn't much, but...eh.


Rainbow Factory: The Untold

The sequel to _Rainbow Factory _by Aurora Dawn…

By: NaoticUniverse

(NeonTheHedgehog11)

13 weeks after what occurred in the Rainbow Factory…

Applejack and her family still try to find Applebloom. Rarity tags along with the search party, hoping to find Sweetie Bell, as well. Rainbow Dash helps, even though she knows about everything that happened and where they are. Because she was the one who took them away from Equestria, from the world, from life. She feels no guilt, but puts on a fake, gravely stricken face when she can't 'find' Scootaloo, the little orange filly with purple hair that looked up to her so much for her last words to be dedicated to her.

"You have beautiful eyes…" Rainbow Dash is physically shaken by the thought, and Rarity watches Rainbow.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Rarity asks. "You're shivering…"

"Oh, it's nothing much, Rare…just shaken up at the thought of Scootaloo missing. I can't bear it much longer" Lies. All lies.

A golden mained alicorn runs up to the search party, fear written all over her face.

"Are you guys the search party?…" The mare asks hopefully.

Applejack answers.

"Yep, we're them. Did you want sumthin?" The golden pony digs in her bag and pulls out a picture of a filly that looks just like her.

"Have you seen this pony? This is my little sister," The pony lays the photo down on the dirt pathway.

"We ain't seen no fillies in days, sugarcube. But yer can join us, if that's best. The more, the better, right?"

"Oh, thanks a lot! All of you!" She smiles excitedly.

Rarity gets a shocked look on her face, remembrance.

"I just remembered something!" Everypony crowds around her.

"I…was just going to say…has anypony seen Fluttershy recently?

Everypony shakes their head.

"I ain't seen 'er since we last saw 'em…" Applejack says in realization.

"You don't think she's with the Crusaders or any of the other fillies, do you?" Fear is written all over Rarity's face.

"Well, let's all hope she's there with 'em. It'd be better than 'em bein on their own, right? They'd have a leader." Applejack reassures her and Rarity temporarily calms down.

Rainbow Dash, then, remembers what happened after the Crusaders' sacrifice.

"Ms. Dash, spectra filters at full capacity." One of the Rainbow Factory goons tells her. She flicks some spectra and blood off of her lab coat. She smiles grimly at the goon.

"Great job. Release the rainbows." Rainbow Dash declares.

At the corner of her eye, she sees the lab door cracked open, and peeping in is none other than a fear stricken Fluttershy. When she makes eye contact with Rainbow, she flies for her life, thinking, 'I have to tell the others! Before she gets me!'

She flew a full two miles, the farthest she'd ever gone at 70 mph, before getting taken down by Rainbow's goons. She gets dragged into the Experimental Room, the room she'd been looking in on not to long ago. Her fore hooves and wings are chained to a wall, crushing them with each beat of blood rushing through her body. She wails and cries in pain, and Rainbow laughs mockingly.

"You know…" Rainbow says, flying up to Fluttershy, broken, bleeding, Fluttershy. "It's not that easy to escape. That's what Scootaloo thought. But look where she is now…"

Rainbow points to the batch of spectra, and the only thing left of the Crusaders is the emblem torn from their capes. Each one floats aimlessly in the batch of spectra. Fluttershy wails again as the cuffs become too tight to bear, and Rainbow laughs again. Fluttershy seems to muster up a few words, seeing black at the edges of her eyes.

"Why…why…would you do…such a thing…to…those helpless fillies?…

She groans and gives up. She lets her head droop, and Rainbow lifts her chin. She smiles grimacingly. Fluttershy cries of defeat and of physical pain.

"Let her down, boys!" Rainbow shouts to her goons. They flip some switches, and Fluttershy falls into the Rainbow Machine, slowly being blended and grinded into spectra. She screams one word Everypony is thinking about…why?

Rainbow comes back to her senses, shaking the thought aside.


End file.
